1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard assembly cover. In particular, the invention relates to a keyboard cover that enables easy operation of a keyboard while protecting the keyboard assembly from contamination and allowing effective cleaning of the cover.
2. Related Art
Keyboards are used as input devices for a wide variety of machines, including computers, telephones, and office equipment. Keyboards generally include an array of separate keys that can be depressed by a user to activate a machine. Users introduce foreign material, such as dirt, liquids, germs, bacteria, and other contaminants, to the keyboard when they touch the keys. Keyboards in public spaces or keyboards operated by multiple users may contain a higher quantity of contaminates due to the large number of users. It is desirable to remove the contaminants from the keyboards, but effective cleaning is difficult due to the many contours of the keys and the spaces between the keys.
Keyboard covers exist that are formed to match the contours of the keys, but they are difficult to clean effectively. Other keyboard covers fit loosely over the keyboard, but they easily fall off the keyboard and do not adequately protect against contamination. Still other keyboard covers rigidly cover the entire keyboard assembly, but they do not allow for operation of the keyboard in the covered state.
Thus, there is a need for a keyboard cover that prevents contamination of the keys, enables effective cleaning of the cover, and provides easy use of the keyboard.